Wiki Policies
Use of this wiki This wiki is a conlanging wiki. It is not, however, for completed conlangs. Other wikis exist for this purpose, depending on language of publication (for writing in English, the wiki is here ). Do feel free to work on rough drafts here. The name of the wiki, however, should remind you that this is created by Meuser2. Many of the administrator's more important conlangs are protected. Page Protection Many pages on this wiki are protected. These tend to belong to one of two types: *Core pages i.e. pages which are important to the running of the wiki, and *Pages Meuser2 has deemed sufficiently important to be protected. Users are free to request page protection, and this will be granted to most pages. However, the following criteria must be met: *The article must not be a stub i.e. an article containing insufficient content for its topic. Consider either expanding the article or merging it with a similar topic. *It must also have ceased editing. Some of Meuser2's conlangs may be exceptions to this, but this violation is not problematic: a protected article will be available for editing by none bar Meuser2, and thus frequent editing will cause significant unnecessary disruptions. If you wish to have a currently 'in-progress' article protected named X, place a copy of its content in Protected/X and request protection for this copy. Page Deletion Any article under 1000 bytes may be deleted without notice. Identity If you forget to log in before editing, that is fine; however, you should avoid using your IP address and remember to log in as soon as possible before editing, since a username gives you an identity to tie to the conlang in question. While encouraged, logging in isn't obligatory. Punishment for Offence It is entirely up to Meuser2's discretion whether an action was an offence, and also what punishment to hand out if it was deemed so. The code outlined below does not totally amass the list of violations either; it is intended only as a summary which should make it roughly clear how things are to be dealt with. That being said, Meuser has no intention of being a totally powerful ruler, as the following will outline. Policy of Good Faith This is a wiki, and as such anyone can edit it. It is thus important to assume a policy of good faith. While this is extremely complex to outline in full, it is easy to summarise: every undesirable action is by default assumed to be an accident or the result of ignorance, not an intentional offence. There must be evidence that it was the latter before such an inappropriate action is assumed to be so. Conduct All of wikia's terms of use automatically apply. Use of Bots Bots are not immediately accepted for use. If you wish to use a bot or bots, please leave a message on Meuser2's talk page explaining what the bot(s) will do. If a response is offered in the affirmative, you may use it. However, if the bot does not do what it was stated to do, you will be punished for misuse of bot conduct. If one is suspected of using bots in an unauthorised manner, they will be punished for misuse of bot conduct. This requires that they be given a chance to explain, which must be given before any more edits are performed. Explanations will also be ignored if editing continues before a response to the explanation is given. If the user is deemed guilty, a punishment will be handed down. This involves 6 months, increasing under the same circumstances as above. English Although this wiki is open to speakers of all languages, main articles and templates should be written in English. While there is no punishment for producing articles in a foreign language, please place them in a category with the language name in English e.g. for an article in Spanish, a category named 'Spanish articles'. IPA Though English is more or less the dominant language on the Internet, pronunciation can vary quite considerably (even among native speakers). There are numerous native English dialects and non-native speakers of English may speak with one of countless accents depending on their native language, degree of knowledge of native English pronunciation and the dialect they try to imitate - because of this IPA should be used to specify the pronunciation of the sounds of your conlang rather than phonetic analogies to other languages' pronunciation, such as "a as in father". Such phonetic comparisons may be added for reference, but only alongside a standard IPA transcription. For those unfamiliar with IPA (the International Phonetic Alphabet), a detailed article can be found here and to listen to the sounds of IPA go see here.